femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SpaceProtagonist/Judge Foodie (That's So Raven)
Judge Foodie (Mindy Sterling) is the main antagonist of the That's So Raven episode Food for Thought. She's the head of Trans Infinity Farm. Role in episode She's introduced in the episode as the salewoman who set up a court-like fast food stand in the school cafeteria. When first appears on screen, she explains to the students that the food court which had been set up was a trial program, and that the students would get to choose whether or not the court would stay. The students (including Raven and Eddie) were immediately thrilled about all the new food choices, but Chelsea on the other hand was against the food an stood up to confront Judge Foodie. She stated that she didn't see any healthy food choices. Judge Foodie stated it was because she didn't try her salad krispies (actually a bowl of chicken with deep fried lettuce on top of it). Judge Foodie stated there was lettuce on there and stated that still counted without letting Chelsea finish her claim. Then the other students made their orders and started eating. Eddie's order was an giant onion ring, and Raven's was a yard-long hot dog. Chelsea once again disapproved of the food, stating the onion the onion ring came from must have been bigger than his head, and that no human should have a yard of anything. But Raven and Eddie ignored Chelsea again, and Eddie felt that his pants was getting tighter. Halfway though the period Judge Foodie showed up once again and asked everyone if they were their lunches, and sure enough they were. So, Foodie decided to try out her new breakfast program, and demonstrated a sample of the food (choco-choco-chip-chuck pancakes with fudge sauce). Chelsea stated they couldn't have dessert for breakfast, only to once again get pushed off by Raven. When Raven and the gang meet up at Raven's house, Chelsea stated she couldn't believe Raven and Eddie got Fs on their math tests. Eddie offered Chelsea a porta-pie only to remember he ate it already. Raven stated they would study with the study snack pack the food court gave them, but the equipment was just more of their food. Chelsea tried to get Eddie and Raven outside to exercise and get some fresh air, but they were too sluggish to do it. Raven stated there was nothing wrong with them, but then got a vision that the food program continue and the students would get fat over the food. Only then did Raven decide to listen to Chelsea and stop eating from the food court, and put an end to it. The next day at school, Raven the Chelsea noticed the students were still eating even after lunch block. Raven tried to get the students to stop eating, but Eddie told the students about some fries nearby. Raven stated the Eddie was getting some zits, but keep eating the fries anyway. Raven shortly had another vision that Judge Foodie's court was approved by the school and got sold the all the schools in the district. This make Chelsea and Raven more eager than either stop the food court, they just had to find out how. Back at the food court, Judge Foodie was making another speech. The students were getting ready to vote on whether or not the food court would stay. Judge Foodie asked if anyone had any objections, but just when it seemed like no one would speak up, Raven and Chelsea suddenly showed up to make a protest. Judge Foodie tried to cover their claims and say their food was popular among the students and made them feel good. But Raven and Chelsea stated how the food was making the students sluggish afterwards. The two of them reveal that they did some research and exposed Trans Infinity Farm's true nature. Trans Infinity Farm was actually a factory, but Foodie stated a blatant lie to try and cover herself up which no one believed. Then they said the students had over-digested on salt, sugar and fat. Judge Foodie tried to stop the girls' protest but Eddie spoke over her and encouraged the girls to keep going. Then Foodie called the company and stated the kids' were onto them and the company was failing as opposed to Raven's vision earlier where Foodie successfully won the students' honor. Raven used a air pump to demonstrate how the food would make them fatter and they ate more of it, but Chelsea accidently broke the pump causing Raven to float in the air. Chelsea tried to pull Raven down using the air pipe, but it popped off, causing the air to get let out rapidly and Raven to bump into several walls in the cafeteria and eventually crash into Judge Foodie. The court and Foodie were forced to leave the school and the students voted against the court. During the ending of the episode, Foodie's former assistant Harold appeared on the Yolanda Jenkins Show complaining about how abusive Judge Foodie was and she wasn't a judge at all. Although, it's unknown whether Foodie fired Harold from Trans-Infinity Farm or whether he quit. It's also unknown what happened to Judge Foodie after that, but it's possible Trans-Infinity Farm went out of business. Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Boss Category:Business Villainess Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Redhead Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Glasses